Other Side of Me
by actlikesummer
Summary: Annabelle Williams is a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the FBI. But she has a secret that is quickly coming unraveled. This is a fluff piece I did for fun. I do not own "The Prince and Me" or "Criminal Minds".
1. Intro

Intro

Annabelle Williams sat at her desk in FBI Headquarters, reading her email on her computer. For the past few years she had worked for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI in Quantico, Virginia.

"You work too hard, Belle."

Belle rolled her eyes and smiled. "I could say the same to you, Hotch." Her accent was thick through the sleepiness in her voice.

Her boss, Aaron Hotchner, stood behind her, his arms crossed and a slight grin on his face. "Seriously, though. You do too much. Most agents would be at home watching tv with their families or resting after going up against an ex-football star and tackling him to the ground. Yet here you are."

She shrugged. "You know me, Hotch. I have no family to watch tv with. They all live back in Denmark."

He rolled his eyes. "I know." he started to walk away. "That reminds me. You need to take your vacation time and visit your family. I can't remember you ever doing that since you started here."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. She had become close friends with her co-workers, yet she failed to mention some of her life to them…it would just be too complicated at this point.

I do not own "Criminal Minds" or "The Prince and Me". But I wish I did.


	2. Friendly Conversation

Chapter 1

The following Monday morning, Belle went into work as normal. However, this morning was different than the rest. She walked into the bullpen to see the rest of her team already there.

On the far right, Dr. Spencer Reid sat at his desk, reading a book. Next to him stood Jennifer "J.J." Jareau, who was reading over a file. At the desk nearest them, two more agents, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, were chatting about something quietly.

"Morning Belle!" Reid said cheerfully to her as she walked past and set her stuff on her desk.

She nodded and sat down in a huff. Glancing at the others, Morgan stood and went over to her. "Belle…you okay?"

She looked up and groaned. "Yep…super." She paused. "I got a call from my mother last night."

Everyone nodded and suddenly Hotch appeared, calling them into a meeting. When they were all in the room, Belle saw the last two members of her team, Dave Rossi and Penelope Garcia. As they all sat down, Penelope noticed how down her friend looked.

"What wrong, my friend?" She asked in her own silly way.

Belle sighed. "My mother called me last night. It was…complicating." She rolled her eyes. "Family crap."

Penelope nodded. "I get that. Need someone to talk to?"

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I am okay."

When Hotch reappeared in the room, everyone grew quiet. After talking through a call that they received, they decided to take the case in Atlanta, Georgia. Just before she got on the jet, she checked her phone. Rolling her eyes at the 13 messages she had, she turned her phone off and got ready for the case.

At their hotel later that night in Atlanta, Belle finally decided to check her messages. She groaned as she heard her mother's voice on the other end and sighed. She had been dreading these phone calls.

"Knock, knock."

Belle looked up to see J.J. standing in her doorway. "Hello J.J."

Her friend smiled. "Hi. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You have looked pretty stressed lately."

Belle smiled. Out of all of her friends, she was closest to J.J., Reid, and Penelope. They had become her best friends and looking at J.J. now, made her want to spill all of her secrets.

"I am fine…really." She said instead.

The blonde gave her a look that showed she wasn't falling for it. "Start talking or I get Reid."

Belle giggled. "Okay! Okay." She took a deep breath. "Various family members have been calling me from Denmark over the past few days.""Annoying?"

She nodded. "A little. I do not hate my family, honest. It is just that…with my family, you really do not have a choice in a lot of matters; our future being one of them. Leaving Denmark and moving to America was one of the biggest changes in our history. It shocked…many, many people. No one in our family has done that. They have visited, sure, but never moved out of the country and stayed gone for years. I just…I love my family, but I sometimes feel smothered. I need to live my own life…find out what I can do."

J.J. nodded. "I get that. Would you really have to go into the family business?"

Belle hesitated. "Well…technically it would be my brother who would take over for our parents. But if something were to happen to him…then yeah, I would. It is really complicating being in my family." She chuckled a little.

J.J. smiled. "That really sucks. Why have you been getting phone calls now? Everything okay?"

Belle shrugged. "I guess. My father is sick."

"Oh my gosh…is he okay?" J.J. asked, concerned.

Belle nodded. "Yes, it is nothing major. But he is getting older and my brother is getting ready to take over. They want me to go out to Denmark for this party or whatever they always have."

J.J. sighed. "Oh. When would you have to leave?"

"Like next week. I just…have not decided what I am going to do."

"Deciding what? Are you considering not going?"

Belle's eyes become wide. "Oh no, I have to go. That would cause a whole lot of unneeded attention and drama. No…I am definitely going. I just…do not know what to do about some things."

"You mean Klay?" she smiled.

Belle nodded. "My parents…do not know about him. And as much as he and I go so well together, he definitely would not fit in with my family."

"What do you mean?" J.J. moved to sit more comfortably on the bed and Belle sighed once more.

"It is complicated." She paused. "When my dad was getting ready to take over for my grandfather, he wasn't exactly ready to grow up just yet. So he came to America. He ended up attending the University of Wisconsin and while he was there, he met my mom and kind of….grew up. She came from a farm and he…did not. They fell in love."

J.J. smiled. "Aw. That's so cute."

Belle smiled and nodded. "I know! But his parents did not see it that way. My grandmother saw it as change. Bad change. My mother did not fit the type of girl my father was supposed to marry. But he did not care. They fought to stay together and eventually they succeeded."

"And the same thing is happening with you?"

Belle nodded. "Yeah. Kind of. I love Klay, J.J." She bit her lip.

"Then your parents will see that." she put her hand on Belle's knee.

She stood to leave, but when she got to the door, she paused. "It will all work out, Belle. It's not like you hold the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She walked away and Belle sighed. "You have no idea." she muttered.


	3. Finding Out the Truth

_Chapter 2_

_A few days later, when the team finally got back to Virginia, Belle went home for some much needed rest. When she walked into her apartment, she smiled. Even though it was after two in the morning, Klay was sprawled out on the couch waiting for her._

_She smiled and walked over to him, sitting next to him. She kissed his neck and he slowly blinked, opening his eyes. "Hey." he said, his voice filled with sleep. "Did you just get in?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. You did not have to wait up for me."_

_He grinned. "Yes I did. I missed you."_

_Belle smiled. "Aw. I missed you too."_

_They kissed and then moved to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed and kept kissing. All fatigue was lost and Belle pulled his shirt off. They laid back on the bed and Klay got on top of her._

_She kissed him again and he suddenly pulled away from her. "Belle…I need to talk to you."_

_He got off of her and they sat up. "What's wrong?" she said immediately._

_He smiled and sighed. "I just…wanted to look at my girlfriend one more time before I started to think about the fact that I am dating the Princess of Denmark."_

_She paused and stared at him. "Excuse me?"_

_He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She stood up. "How did you find out?"_

"_Your parents called from Denmark. They were very confused as to why I was in your apartment, but they sound like very lovely people." he finished and her mouth was hanging open._

"_Damn. I should have thought of that." She muttered to herself. She looked up at him. "Klay…I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but you have to understand…it is hard. I did not want to be treated like a princess for once in my life. I trust you…I do. I am sorry."_

_He was grinning like a mad man. "You are so cute when you panic."_

_She glared at him. "You aren't mad?"_

_She shook his head. "I was at first. Then I thought about it. I get it. I probably wouldn't have told you either."_

_She smiled. "I love you."_

_He nodded. "We have to talk though. They left a message for you."_


	4. Invites and Busted

Chapter 3

The next morning, when Belle strolled into work, she was in a trance. She sat at her desk, checked her emails, and drank her coffee.

"Belle, you okay?" Reid asked her, sitting on the edge of her desk.

She sighed. "If I had a dime for every time someone asked me that…" She trailed off. "Yes Reid, I am fine. Thanks for asking, though." She smiled.

Since the rest of her team was in the room already, Hotch walked in smiling. "You guys planning some big things for your vacation time?"

They all nodded and started talking again and this time Belle cleared her throat. "About that…"

They looked at her. "That's never good." Morgan muttered.

She glared at him and sighed. "Well I finally called my parents back last night. My brother is taking over our family business and they are throwing this party. I have to go back for it and…they were hoping I would bring you guys along. They are paying for everything."

The rest of her team stared at her for a minute. "You want us to go with you to Denmark?"

She nodded. "Yes." She sent a pleading look at J.J. and bit her lip. "You can bring Henry and Will, I do not care. Please."

They watched her carefully and looked at each other. Finally Morgan spoke up. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I am in. Free vacation? Sounds good to me."

Eventually everybody else agreed and plans were made to leave two days later. As they all went to do their various things, Belle pulled her long hair into a pony tail. She was glad they all agreed to come. She knew after the conversation with Klay last night that her friends needed to know who she really was…sooner rather than later.

Later that day, Belle was walking down the hall when she was pulled into a room and the door slammed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up at Penelope and gave her a confused look. "Tell you what?"

Penelope smacked her upside the head and pointed at her. "I know who you are."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She complained.

"I did a little research on Denmark, because I wanted to know more about the country before we went there and I figured it out. Then I saw the pictures." she smirked.

Belle smacked her head. "I thought I covered my tracks better than that."

Penelope's smirk got bigger. "You know better than anyone that I can hack into anything and find out anything."

She nodded. "I know, I know. Shit. Please do not tell anyone. They will all find out when we get there but they cannot know yet. Please."

Her friend nodded. "You got it, sister. My lips are sealed."

She sighed and suddenly all of her secrets spilled out. "So I have to talk to you. Now that you know, there is a slight problem…"


	5. AN sorry

Hey guys! I hate writing author's notes, but I think this one is needed. I apologize in advance for any chapters that end up underlined, italicized, bolded, etc. For some reason random chapters end up like that and honestly I have no idea why. It has happened on some of my other stories too, and it bothers me. I know it is annoying, and I am so sorry!

Thanks for understanding!

~Marty Elizabeth


	6. Travelling

Chapter 4

Two days later, everyone was on the jet and headed towards Denmark. Belle sat in a chair reading a magazine, but it was really a cover-she was scared shitless. As they got closer and closer to Denmark, she grew more nervous by the second.

She put the magazine down when Klay came to sit with her. "You look extremely nervous."

She chuckled. "Maybe because I am nervous. I have not been back to Denmark in years, Klay."

He nodded. "I know. We have been dating for nearly five years and the only time you go back is holidays…and you haven't even done that in a few years."

She sighed. "It sounds so horrible." She paused, and then lowered her voice. "Only you and Penelope know. How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

He took her hands in his. "Everything is going to work out. They are your friends…they will understand."

She nodded and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. That is why I am doing this for you." he grinned and kissed her.

"Hey lovebirds." They looked up and saw Rossi looking at them. "How about you fill us in on some things. Like about your family."

She sighed and glanced at Klay. "Basically my brother is going to be taking over for my father. Every time this happens, they throw a party and many people come. It is huge. This time my brother will be in the spotlight."

"What does your family do, exactly?" Emily asked.

Belle bit her lip. "They work in the castle…for the royal family."

Everyone stared at her. "Really?"

"Will we get to meet the royal family?" Reid asked quickly.

"Reid, I am sure they will be too busy for us to actually see them." Emily commented.

"Actually…yes. You guys will in fact meet the royal family." she glanced at Penelope and Klay quickly and then looked away just as fast.

They looked around in even more shock. "What? Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Since my family works there, they kind of live there, too."

"Are we staying in the castle?"

She sighed. "Yes. But I have one request." They all nodded. "Please do not flip out when we get there. It is going to be a lot to take in."

They all agreed and the rest of the flight went by fast. Belle was sitting in a corner talking to Penelope and Klay about how she would let everything play out, when Hotch walked over.

"We are ready to land."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Here goes nothing."


	7. Arrival

Chapter 5

"It is so beautiful here!" Emily exclaimed as their small bus drove them through town listening to a band on the radio named Alphabeat.

Her friends nodded and suddenly they were approaching the castle. She had bribed the driver to not do anything out of the ordinary or to alert reports-she would deduct pay if he tried. As they drove through the gates, they were stopped by a guard.

"You cannot come through here."

Belle rolled her eyes and walked to the window. "Let us through."

He shook his head. "I cannot do that miss. Do you have an appointment?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No. But I have a feeling if you don't let us through, you won't have a job." she paused as he stood his ground. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"I have lived here for three years and I have worked hard to get to this post. You are not ruining this now."

Hotch came forward. "Belle you don't have to do this."

She rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay dude listen up. You are still somewhat new. Which means you do not know who I am. So I think you better let me through before my parents get angry with you."

Suddenly a man appeared next to the guard. "It's okay, they can get off here. Driver, take the road around back with their luggage."

"Soren!" Belle exclaimed and ran off of the bus to hug him.

He grinned. "Hello Miss Annabelle."

"Oh I missed you!" she smiled and released him.

He nodded. "As did we. Are you ready to see your parents?"

She bit her lip. "Yes. It has been too long."

Everyone followed Soren into the castle and he led them to a room. When they walked in, there were many chairs and couches. They all froze in shock and excitement when they saw who was standing there.

"Oh my God! It's the King and Queen!" Emily whispered to Morgan.

Belle laughed and stared at them. "I missed you."

They smiled and nodded, and the Queen walked forward. "I can't believe you are actually here!"

Belle laughed and shot forward, hugging them. "I love you."

After she hugged the King, she turned to face her friends. "These are my friends from Virginia. Aaron Hotchner, J.J. Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Dave Rossi. They are my colleagues." She paused. "Guys…meet King Edvard and Queen Paige, or as I like to call them…Mommy and Daddy."

They stared at her and suddenly everyone was shocked. But Belle was pulled out of her excitement by the clearing of a throat. She turned and looked at Klay.

"Mother, Father…this is the man I wanted you to meet. You spoke to him on the phone the other night." she sighed. "This is Klayton Harms."

They shook hands and her mother hugged him. Belle smiled, and realized everything may go smoothly after all.

"It is great to meet all of you. Soren will show you to your rooms, and we need to have a small chat with our daughter and Klayton." Edvard told all of them.

As everyone made their way out of the room, the young couple turned to the King and Queen. "We need to have a serious discussion…"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I would like to thank karoanton for the mentioning of Alphabeat. I had never heard of them, but anything to help my story is awesome! :) enjoy!<p> 


	8. Necessary Conversation

Chapter 6

Later that night, Belle was hanging her clothes up in her wardrobe, when she was visited by Penelope, J.J., and Emily.

"Hey guys. You settling in okay?" she smiled at her friends.

"Why didn't you tell us? Shouldn't someone have seen it in your background check?" Emily laughed.

Belle nodded. "They knew. Strauss and I made a deal. She would not tell unless absolutely necessary, and I do not bring unwanted attention to the BAU. We have both held up our ends of the deal."

They nodded. "This is so surreal." J.J. said, looking around the room.

"Try amazing!" Penelope offered and they all laughed.

Belle nodded and sat on the bed with her friends. "Yeah it is pretty sweet. But it is a lot different from our lives in Virginia."

J.J. sighed. "I still can't believe that we didn't know about this. My best friend is a princess."

She smiled. "Yes. I am. But it isn't all glitz and glamour like in the movies. It is hard work sometimes."

"So when do we get to meet your brother?" Emily asked her.

Belle shrugged and hesitated. "He is really busy, seeing as he is becoming King in a few days. Hopefully you will meet him this week, before the coronation."

They nodded and soon left the room. Shortly after, Klay walked into the room.

"How are we going to do this, Klay?" She whispered. "We can barely even make it through the day without seeing how different our lives are from all of this. I feel even farther away than I did when I was growing up here."

He sighed and took her hands in his. "We've been dating for a few years now, Belle. We can handle anything…even the entire country of Denmark." he chuckled.

"I love you."

He kissed her. "I love you too, Princess Annabelle."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up!"

He smiled as she laughed. "See, that right there is what I want to hear."

She smirked and hugged him. "I know that this is the right thing to do and I will accept it in the manner that I grew up perfecting. I just can't help but feel…saddened by it."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "It is change in your life. Your father is moving on and a new King and Queen will be crowned. It will be hard at first, but you will handle it with all of the grace I know you have."

She sighed and nodded. "I know you are right. Thank you, Klay."


	9. Fears Revealed

Chapter 7

The next few days went by in a blur for the members of the BAU, but none of them experienced as much pressure or stress as Belle. Because the coronation was only days away, she had a lot to do to prepare her friends and herself for the big night.

Five days prior to the big night, Paige found her daughter sitting on a ledge in her room, overlooking the water. "When you were little, whenever you had to do something you didn't want to, your father and I would always find you here, overlooking the water. Would you like to tell me what is on your mind?"

Belle bit her lip. "I just…I am scared. I have been away for so long, and the people do not know me like they used to, and I don't know them! We can all see that Klay is different from what everyone expects of our family…the coronation is when everyone will see him. What if they disapprove? What shall I do then?"

Paige sat next to her daughter. "I remember asking those same questions when I chased your father here. But look at us now…everything worked out for the best! You have to know that everything will be okay."

Belle wasn't convinced. "But how can I know that we are doing the right thing?"

Paige brushed a few strands of hair out of Belle's face and pulled her to stand. "Come with me."

She followed her mother down many hallways and finally they came to Edvard's main office. "Eddie…our daughter needs some reassurance."

He looked up at them as the entered and Belle went to him. Like she did when she was little, she sat on his lap and rested her head against his chest. He smiled, and held her close. "You know I have never told you this, but I admire you. You had the guts to do something none of us ever thought possible-you made a life for yourself outside of this monarchy. I know it is hard to be in someone's shadow, but you have never been. Denmark loves you, and they will love Klayton. I promise. Presenting him as your fiancé at the coronation is the right thing."

She nodded and stood. "I love you."

He smiled again. "And I, you."

She left her mother in the room with her father and slowly made her way back to her room. She couldn't believe that with those phone calls, her family's history would change. So many things weighed down on her emotionally in those past few days, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. She stopped in front of a huge portrait of her family from when she was younger and sighed.

"I am being stupid." She scolded herself out loud. "My brother needs me, and all I can do is whine about my own problems."

Realizing how stupid she was being, she knew that she needed to take charge on her decisions and walked briskly back to her room.

Back in Edvard's office, the King and Queen watched their daughter leave the room.

"She's really grown up." Paige sighed.

He nodded. "I know. Although I hate to see her move on in her life, I am happy with the way things are turning out…at least some things."

Paige turned to him. "Please tell me you know something."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I would be lying. But we will. I promise."


	10. Belle's Secret

Chapter 8

The coronation ball, which was usually held the night prior to the coronation itself, was arranged for three nights prior, instead. This way, the most important members of their society could meet Klay and be reintroduced to Belle before the big night came.

The night of the ball, everything was going very smoothly and everyone seemed to believe that Klay would fit in very nicely to their world. She knew that her friends were looking at her in a different light. Ever since she had become part of the team, they rarely saw her in a dress or with her hair done up. But tonight she was completely made up. Her dress was blue and had sparkles on it. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back and was hanging on her shoulders in loose curls. She was glad that she had not lost her touch, for she was following the rules exactly as she had been taught while growing up.

However, after a few hours passed, Belle snuck away to a small hallway with a window overlooking the pond, a few floors below her own room, to think. The silence was the only solace she had found in the middle of all of the craziness that had become of the past few days.

"You look amazing."

She turned and saw Hotch standing behind her, his face serious, yet calm. "Thank you."

He walked towards her and faced her. "I was very interested to see what you left me on my bed today. I already have a gun and badge, you know."

She sighed and faced the water. "I have no choice, Hotch."

He nodded. "I will not accept your resignation until the coronation is completed." he paused. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She waited a few moments before responding. "While we were in Atlanta, my parents called and Klay spoke to them. They said that my brother, Oliver, had gone on a trip to help some of the less fortunate in our country. They also sai that they had lost contact with him and could not get a hold on his whereabouts. They have not been able to find him, Hotch. That is why I invited you all here. I wanted you here when this happened, since you have practically been my family for the past few years." She paused and smoothed out her dress a bit. "Tonight's ball was arranged not only for the purpose of introducing Klay into our world, but to announce the change in the monarchy."

"Is this what you want? Are you willing to give up your whole life, the life you built up and reached on your own, to move back here and get stuck in this life again?" he asked calmly.

She turned on him quickly, her face sharp and serious. "This is my life, Hotch. It always has been. Ever since I was born, this has been my life. It doesn't matter how far I've moved or where I went or what I did with my life, this has always been the foundation of my life. It is my duty to become queen and take my brother's place in replacing my father. There is nothing I can do about it. I have no choice."

She looked back out over the water. "This was not the life I had planned. But I am okay with that. I realized, only a few nights ago, that I am ready to accept this responsibility. I am ready, and willing, to become queen of this country. I can do this, Hotch." She paused again. "Klay and I have spoken about this, and we are ready to do this."

"So I assume, by your words, that we will be getting wedding invitations soon." he smirked.

She nodded. "You assume correctly." Then she sighed. "I think that I must go back and see my people now."

He nodded and watched her walk away from him. When she was out of sight, he quickly gathered his team, except for Belle, and explained the situation. Soon they were back and mingling at the party; belle never realized her friends knew.


	11. The Almost Coronation

Chapter 9

The day of the coronation came very quickly for everyone in the castle. As everyone prepared for their big day, Belle hid in her room. She knew that she need to get ready and she knew that she needed to be strong, but suddenly everything was coming down on her.

Hours before the ceremony, before she had to really get ready, Belle met with her friends. "I guess this is where I say all of those mushy things." she paused. "But seriously…thank you. Meeting all of you has made me see how opening a door for yourself can really pay off."

"We're going to miss you, Belle." Reid whispered.

She smiled and hugged him. "And I will miss all of you. But as I told Hotch, this is something I must do."

"And just think…now we can tell people that we know the Queen of Denmark and I'm sure we will get a lot of awesome gifts for Christmas this year…" Emily joked in hopes of lightening the mood.

Belle laughed and hugged her too. "How about another free trip to Denmark? Sound good?"

They all laughed and after she had hugged each of them, Soren came into the room. "Miss Annabelle, you must get ready now. You have a lot to do."

With one last look at her friends, Belle was pulled away. Finally after hours of preparing, Belle was ready to become queen. But as she waited for the ceremony to begin, all of her fears and stress started to race around in her head. Suddenly she ran out of the hall and raced away from her family. Eventually she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"I can't do this. Oh my god. I am going to fail." she choked out.

Suddenly two strong arms pulled her close and held her. "You are going to be amazing."

She finally calmed down and looked up. "Daddy…I wish Oliver were here."

He nodded. "So do we. Do you remember what I used to tell you and your brother whenever something didn't go as planned when you were younger?"

A small smile grew on her face. "You would always say 'everything happens for a reason so take this opportunity and see what you can make of it."

He smiled and nodded. "So you were listening to me?" When she laughed, he continued. "Yes, that is what I would say to you both. Right now, is where you need to remember that. Whatever happens today, you will never fail us. I have always kept my promises to you. Today, I have a feeling, will be a very interesting and happy day for all of us."

"Thank you, Dad. I just hope that-"

"Eddie!"

At her mother's frantic call, Edvard took off running. Belle was right behind him and when she reached her family the sight froze her in her spot. "Oh my God."

She shot forward, and despite being in a fancy dress, wrapped her arms around her dirty brother. "Oliver!"

He smiled into her hair. "Belly…you're here." he looked at her. "You were going to take my spot….weren't you?"

She nodded. "They couldn't find you. How did you get here?"

He grinned. "I was held up in a place. The story is boring and long and this is not the place for it. But then, somehow, we got a call from a…Penelope Garcia. She is very persuasive, that girl."

Belle laughed and rolled her eyes. "I should have known that they would pull something like this!"

He smiled. "Yes. I am just glad to be home."

Belle hugged him once more and then looked at her parents. "Now that he is here, I have a confession to make…"

They looked at her with confused glances. "What is it?"

She sighed. "I love you. I love this family. And I understand the rules and importance of our monarchy…but I cannot do this." They stared at her, and she continued. "I have never gone against this life. Being a princess is my life. But I have another life. In Virginia. I love being an FBI agent. I have friends, and a great guy in my life. I will do this if you want me to, but I honestly think that it is Oliver's right. He knows the people better than I do, and he has always been here, training for this day. He deserves it…not me. It is his rightful gain. Not mine."

Edvard looked at Paige, then turned to his children. "Darling I would never want to force you to do anything that was against what you wanted. Which is why I am sorry for everything you have gone through in such a short time." He then turned to Oliver. "And now Oliver is home. We will reschedule this."

"No." Oliver said quickly. "You have all worked so hard to get here. We can do this today. Just…give me some time to be not…dirty?"

They chuckled and they heard footsteps behind them. Turning, they saw Hotch, followed by everyone else.

"Thank you for everything." Belle smiled.

Hotch grinned. "Of course. You are a great agent and I would hate to lose you." he handed her something. "I think you may need these when we get back to work."

She smiled and grabbed her gun and badge. "It feels so good to have these back."


	12. A Brother Sister Moment

Chapter 10

Oliver was quickly whisked away to prepare for the coronation, and Belle walked down the hallway a bit. After many minutes of enjoying the silence, she was suddenly pulled out a door.

"Oliver, what the Hell?" She asked as he pulled her away.

"Be quiet! Just for a second, okay?" he whispered and a minute later they were at the beginning of some path.

"What are we doing here? You haven't finished getting ready! We are going to be late and Dad is going to have a cow."

He grinned. "You are starting to sound like an American."

She nodded. "That is what happens when you live there for nearly five years."

He sighed. "We will not be here long. I just…need a few minutes before everything happens."

She nodded and they started down the pathway, underneath the trees.

"I found this pathway last year. Whenever I needed somewhere to think or have some peace, I would come here." he paused. "I don't think anyone even knows about it."

She smirked. "You are very sneaky, Oliver."

He nodded. "So I hear you have a fiancé."

She smiled. "Klay. He is amazing, Oliver. I really do love him."

Oliver grinned. "I am happy for you. How did you meet him?"

She blushed. "I was headed to the holiday party for work, but I was running late. I had my hair loosely curled and I had this great dress on (though not as amazing as the ones I wear here). I had been up the entire night before doing paperwork, and I needed a little coffee. I stopped into this place, it is called Starbucks, and when I turned around I bumped into him-literally. We both spilled our coffee and after getting cleaned up, we ended up talking. I actually missed my party and sat there talking to him for a few hours."

"That is cute, Belly." Oliver smirked. "My little sister is growing up so fast!" he faked tears.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

He paused then. "You know, we have really missed you around here. You have been gone for too long."

She looked at the ground. "I know. But my job is very demanding."

He looked at her. "What do you do, anyway?"

"I am a profiler for the FBI. You know how police officers focus on what the suspect will do next? We focus on why they did it in the first place and what their main target is. We basically go into their mind and find things out. I love it, I really do."

"I am glad. I may have to come visit you sometime. Although, it will probably be a very crowded and news-worthy visit." he chuckled.

"You will not screw up my job, Oliver! I have worked too hard to get where I am." She paused. "But so did you."

He sighed. "I know. We should probably get back. But please promise me something…"

"Anything for the soon-to-be king." She smirked.

"Come home more often. I cannot go five more years without seeing you again."

She nodded. "Of course. Now that you're king, the people are gong to need someone to shake things up."

He glared at her. "You will not screw up my job, Annabelle!" he teased.

They both laughed and headed back towards the castle, Belle's head resting on Oliver's shoulder.


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 11

"The beautiful thing about memories is that they are yours; whether they are good, bad, indifferent. They belong to you, and no matter where life takes you, your memories tie you to where you've been, and to where you are now."

Belle stood outside the cathedral waiting for her father and her brother. Standing in her dress, she smiled to herself. She thought about all of the times her family had been there and how much history it had. She remembered how she and her brother used to pretend that they were king and queen.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned. "You guys ready?"

They smiled and Oliver hugged her. "The question is, are you?" Then he walked inside the church.

Belle glanced after him, and then turned to her father. He smiled at her, and then slowly walked closer to her. "You are absolutely stunning."

She smiled and she could already feel tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you, Dad."

He sighed. "I just want you to know, that from the very moment I first saw Klay, I knew you would be amazing together. I have no doubts that you will be happy together."

She hugged him. "I love you."

He nodded and too her arm. "I think your fiancé is waiting for you in there."

She smiled once more, and took a deep breath. Nodding to her father, they heard the music start and proceeded into the cathedral. As she walked beside her father down the long aisle, she saw all of her friends there, and smiled at them. Then she turned and saw Klay. As if the world had stopped, he was the only thing on her mind.

When she stood at the front of the church, with Klay beside her, everything around them was blurred. She didn't think about her family or friends, she didn't think about the hundreds of people watching the ceremony, and she didn't care about how any of her decisions would affect anyone else. She only had eyes for Klay.

After the ceremony was over, Klay and Belle had many, many people to thank and greet. After what seemed like hours of torture, Klay managed to sneak away with his new bride and find a hidden corridor.

He looked her over. "You look…breathtaking."

She looked down at her dress. She was happy that everything had turned out so wonderful for this day. She smiled as she felt the fabric of her mother's dress. Her hair was loosely curled and brushed gently against her shoulders, like the day they had met.

She smiled. "Thank you. You don't look too bad, yourself."

"I can't believe we're married!"

"I can't believe you stayed with me after you found out that I was a princess and I lied to you."

"Of course I stayed with you…who would be stupid enough to break up with a princess? I mean come on! Royalty." he smirked, his words in a teasing manner.

She smacked his chest and leaned against him. "You are now officially in the royal family. You realize that if something were to happen to my brother…we might have to-"He interrupted her. "Do you remember what we just did in there? I just devoted my life to you. That means," he took her hands in his. "that whatever happens, we handle it together."

She smiled. "I love you."

He laughed. "I love you, too, Mrs. Harms."

She cocked her head. "I like the sound of that."

He grinned. "Good. Because so do I. And I intend for it to stay that way, until death do us part."

She shook her head. "Do you remember what we just did in there?" she mocked. "I just devoted my life to you. That means I have to love you until we die." she paused. "Unless some single, rich prince comes along. Then I may have to ditch you."

He gave her a look and grabbed her around her stomach. "Oh you are so going to pay for that!"

She laughed and he spun her around and his laughs could be heard right along side of hers.

Further down the hall, Paige and Edvard stood watching the young newlywed couple.

"Oh yes…they will be just fine." Edvard nodded.

Paige smiled. "Both of our children have suddenly grown up…" she turned to look up at him. "We really shook things up, didn't we?"

He grinned. "Yes…yes I believe we did."

* * *

><p>That's all she wrote folks! I hope you guys liked this story! I had fun writing it.<p> 


End file.
